


It was never meant to be

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Angst, Choking, D&D, Death, Gen, Murder, Roleplay, Villain Arc, suffocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: You feel like you've been in this situation before... But this time, it's a bit more violent.
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, June Egbert & Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	It was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like June would make a terrifying villain so here's a glimpse into what I think that would look like... Kinda.  
> be warned, i wrote this in under an hour and didn't preview it so it might be shit but the concept isn't

Dave followed his best friend, nervous and paranoid. “June, are you sure this place is safe? I don’t want the others to find out where we are.” He voiced his concerns again, the walls tight around his shoulders, the dark purple material gleaming from the light of their torches. He hated being trapped like this with nowhere to run except left or right. They could be cornered so easily..

“Yeah, this place is kinda freaking me out..” Jade spoke up from behind him, having to crouch just to keep going through the tight tunnel. Her ears were tucked flat against her head to avoid getting rubbed raw by the smooth ceiling but even then her head still brushed against the material. God, he was not looking forward to her aching knees after this.

“Just trust me.” June muttered, moving down the hall with a sort of mournful presence, confidence in every single one of her steps. It was unusual for her to be so quiet in times like these, did something happen? Has the death of Rose finally gotten to her?

He looked back at Jade, giving her a nervous look and she returned it with a reassuring one but the reassurance didn’t help. June was never quiet,  _ something _ was wrong. Did a new thing happen? Did they steal something else? Did someone die, did June get new information? He forced himself to breathe, his breath fogging up the wall as he turned to face forward again. He didn’t like this, something was wrong but his concerns dimmed down when he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, warmth soon following. They entered a simple control room, small enough that Jade had to sit on the floor just to be comfortable. It was cramped and hot from all the torches around, the walls and ceiling made of the same material from the hallway. Something just… Wasn’t right.

“We’re here.” June told them monotonously, finally turning around to face them. She looked sad, eyebags hanging solemnly under her eyes, her usual sparky and bubbly personality nowhere to be seen. It was disturbing, seeing her like this. Seeing what seemed to be an empty shell carrying out orders rather than a human being. The vague question of how much do you have to take away from a human to turn them into something nonhuman floated through his head but he reminded himself that June was not human. She was a species he wasn’t familiar with but one that had godly amounts of power. He’s seen her in action, able to table away the air from someone's lungs in a heartbeat, the only thing stopping her from tyranny being her father's disappointment if such a thing were to occur. 

“Uhh.. Yup.” He agreed, looking down at Jade.

“So.” Jade started, massaging her long legs, carefully avoiding her own sharp claws. “Why’d you bring u-” She choked, hands flying to her throat in panic, pupils turning into pin points in seconds.

“What-” Dave didn’t get to finish his sentence, air slamming into him and throwing him against the wall like a freak tornado. The torches dimmed from the sudden lack of oxygen in the air, black dots forming around his peripheral from the blunt force trauma and the lack of air and he was forced to watch Jade struggle and squirm, trying to get air back into her lungs while slashing wildly at June who was watching her with sadistic glee, her grin flashing in the light as she slowly moved closer, dodging Jades wild slashes like it was nothing.

“You were born a dumb, wild animal so you will die like one.” June giggled and soon Jade’s face went red to purple, her squirming and fighting slowly coming to a halt and Dave watched with horror as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.

His head ached and his vision blurred, the faint memory of Dirk teaching him how to hold his breath properly coming to mind. Moving requires oxygen, something he doesn’t have, so he must minimize all movement. Minimizing his movement wasn’t a problem, his mind too disoriented to do more than wiggle his toes and fingers.

“Oh, Dave…” June's voice called out to him, her face appearing inches from his own. The lack of light distorted her face, turning her into a monster. “You were always the strongest one, always determined to do the right thing.” She whispered, a warm hand gently caressing his cheek. He lifted his lip to bare his teeth but it was an empty threat, his energy quickly depleting. Her giggles filled his ears, sounding so far and too close. “You really do fight to the very end… But this? All of this war and bloodshed? Just because of some stupid feud… Oh, it was never meant to be because, Dave, you were never meant to be a hero. You were never meant to be anyones knight in shining armor, you were meant to  _ die _ at the hands of your brother and wither away into nothingness, just like you’ve done in the past and just like you will do for generations to come.” Her tone was reassuring but her words cut like knives yet he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. He knew he wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. He knew he was supposed to be dead long, long ago but…

He reached out, his limb feeling thousands of pounds heavier, and gently, oh so gently, put his hand on her cheek, barely able to see her now-

  
  


“WAIT!” Roxy shouted, a huge pout on their face. “What happens now?!”

Dirk raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “What do you mean?”

“That’s not how it ends! We’ve only been playing for two months, you can’t just leave it like that! And how come Dave gets a cool death and Jade doesn’t?!”

Jade shrugged, her crudely made dog ears almost hidden amongst her hair. “I don’t really mind but I would have preferred something a bit more.. Meaningful? Less second class.” She explained, grabbing some pretzels from the pretzel bowl in the middle of the table.

“I’m kinda with Roxy on this one.” Dave spoke up nervously, wincing at the pout June shot at him. “I love the villain arc, it was completely unexpected but now I’m kinda out of the game permanently and we’ve only been playing for a little bit.. I never even got to reveal the second half of my tragic backstory or have an epic sad moment with Dirks dude!”

“Yeah! It’s not fair!” Roxy crossed their arms, glaring down at Dirk who just rolled his eyes behind his shitty anime shades.

“Fine-”

“What?!” June stood up too, slamming her hands on the table. “No! We aren’t going back, I deserve a cool villain arc! I’m tired of being nice, I wanna go apeshit and kill people!” She glared down at Dirk too, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit. “How come I’m not allowed to murder people but Dirks allowed to kill Rose?!” She addressed Roxy, her arms crossed.

“Because that was discussed with Rose and she was okay with it! You can’t just spring death on someone's character without permission!” Roxy argued.

“This is B.S.!” June threw her hands up, sitting back down with a huff.

“What if we started from scratch and made a new campaign? Maybe everyone gets a few lives so we can have epic deaths without, you know, completely kicking someone's character out of the story…?” Dave nervously suggested, not really wanting to get in between Roxy and June.

“Oh, like the Dream SMP!” Jake chirped up finally, startling Dave a bit. He forgot he was there, honestly.

“The fucks a Dream SMP?” He mumbled. Sounded weird.

“Jake, no one cares about your weird fixations but I agree to this idea. We’ll start over and try to go down the same general path with a few adjustments here or there.” Dirk agreed, writing something down in his DM book. “So… I guess this concludes our session?”

“Awh, what?” June whined, a big frown on her face. “I just got started being evil!”

“You can be evil later. I got a new game where you can kill the NPC’s, don’t worry.” Dave reassured his best friend, gathering up his character sheet, notebook, blanket cape and cardboard sword that he colored while wearing kaleidoscope goggles. 

“Fine… Thanks for hosting, Jake.” June grumbled, starting a chorus of thank yous towards Jake and Dave quickly tuned out the ensuing polite conversation and clean up, watching Dirk write down things with this weird look on his face.

He had no idea what Dirk had prepared but he was looking forward to seeing June's new villain arc. About time she went apeshit.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy howdy howdy  
> I'm not 100% back from my break but I felt the urge to write hit me like a moving truck so this was the product. as you can tell, i've been watching a lot of DSMP lmao  
> if you want to see more of me, my tumblr is valerian-valentine-2 and there you can ask me questions, just chat or send me hate mail. ive never gotten hate mail and would love to experience that.


End file.
